Jabba Desilijic Tiure
Jabba Desilijic Tiure, better known as Jabba the Hutt, was one of the most notorious Hutt crime lords in the galaxy, who governed a large criminal empire located in the Outer Rim Territories from his desert palace on Tatooine. At the height of his power, Jabba was one of the most powerful crime lords in the galaxy, on par with Prince Xizor, the head of the Black Sun. Jabba had started as a small crime lord, but quickly spread his influence into a variety of illegal activities, including Spice-smuggling, gunrunning, slavery, and sometimes outright piracy. Known for his cruelty and carnal fancies, Jabba the Hutt was powerful enough not to fear Alliance retributions, and placed a hefty death mark on Han Solo, a former employee of his, after Solo lost a load of spice to an Imperial patrol vessel. Biography Early life (600 BBY - 22 BBY) Jabba, who was born on Nal Hutta, was the child of Zorba Desilijic Tiure. He took formal control of the Desilijic kajidic around 2 BBY, when he killed the offspring of Jiliac, the former leader. The old Hutt died following a grueling fight to the death with Durga Besadii Tai. At the incredibly young age of 80, the up-and-coming gangster established his criminal empire on the remote desert world of Tatooine, located in the Tatoo system. In 516 BBY, he moved his criminal operations into an old B'omarr Monastery, safely nestling himself in the planet's comfortable obscurity. Jabba started small, finding early work as a high-risk gunrunner, along with his lifelong friend Ephant Mon. During Senator Palpatine's rise to power, the Hutt was one of several gangsters who made his bid for dominance. His competitors included Sise Fromm, the then-kingpin of organized crime in the galaxy and Prince Xizor, fledgling heir to the Black Sun criminal empire. Though neither Xizor nor Jabba were by any means young, both had just been handed the reigns of power established by their respective criminal families. While Fromm played war games, Xizor and Jabba sensed the winds of change and spent their resources garnering favor with those who seemed to be shifting into power. Due to the attractive nature of becoming a gangster during the galaxy's time of change, he attained minions. A Twi'lek spice smuggler from Ryloth, Bib Fortuna would become his majordomo early on. He was always in attendance where Jabba was, be it podraces, the Palace, or other ventures. Bib would later be replaced by Naroon Cuthus (only to take power again years later). Jabba was known to bet on podraces. He often lost, due to the recommendations of his incompetent astromech droid, R5-X2. During such races he was, on occasion, the host, such as at the Boonta Eve Classic, which Xizor also attended. Jabba never had any interest in the sport, other than the profits made from inside betters and the joy that came from having others owe him credits, especially the junk dealer Watto. When Jabba did win, he was rewarded with slave girls and plenty of credits. He made sure that he always got his money's worth "the easy way, or the hard way". Interfering with Jedi business Ephant Mon and Jabba made an ill-fated plan to smuggle goods onto Cerea where they encountered Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, whose daughter and a friend of hers had been enslaved by the Hutt. Mundi had to wait for a dangerous lightning storm before he had a chance to free his daughter and friend from the Hutt's slimy grasp, though he was successful in rescuing both Sylvn and her friend Twin. On his mission, Mundi found evidence that linked Jabba with the Trade Federation's arming in preparation for its Invasion of Naboo, but the Hutt escaped any serious retribution. When Mundi later returned to Tatooine to seek safe passage across the desert dunes, Jabba thought he recognized the Jedi Master, and lied to him about being an honorable being. He sent Mundi out on a skiff, accompanied by a few of the Hutt's guards, who were to "keep him safe from harm"; however, Bib Fortuna, the Hutt's majordomo, noted that they had sent the Jedi towards a sandstorm. Mundi realized this early on during the ride, to which Jabba sarcastically replied: :A pity I wasn't warned sooner. I hope nothing tragic happens during that storm. It would be hard to find a body under all those sand drifts. Fortuna and the Hutt laughed as the skiff rode further towards the sandstorm ahead, though Mundi survived and continued to oppose Jabba in his efforts to incite the locals against the Sand People. A rivalry cut short Jabba had a fierce rivalry with Gardulla the Elder. When Jabba and his rival met prior to the Boonta Eve Classic, Gardulla had made a full model of the racecourse, surprising Jabba. She also owned a machine that would tell her and Jabba the winner. To Jabba's surprise, it said the winner would be Gasgano, whereas Jabba's droid, R5-X2, showed Sebulba would come in first, Gasgano in second, and Mawhonic in third; the droid also favored Gardulla's former slave, Anakin Skywalker. Jabba had Gardulla as his guest as he hosted the race, and when Skywalker came in first, Jabba had outsmarted Gardulla and won the bet. During the battle that occurred in the Jundland Wastes, Gardulla conceived a plot to assemble all her criminal underlings to launch an assault on the Tusken Raiders, dispatching the notorious bounty hunter Aurra Sing to destroy their Jedi leader, Sharad Hett. Contemporaneously, Jabba had the idea of sending out his thugs to raid the Tusken camps, inciting the Sand People to launch their own raids. Jabba then planned to profit from this by selling Dreddon's overpriced surplus weapons to defensive civilians. Gardulla's plot failed, forcing her to retreat to her palace in Mos Espa. This would be one of the Hutt's last confrontations with Gardulla. When the rivalry got out of hand, Jabba hired Jango Fett who had won an audience with the Hutt for bringing in the bounty for Longo Two-Guns to finish her off once and for all. Jabba led Jango Fett to Gardulla, and was quite pleased to hear that Gardulla was eaten by her pet krayt dragon; surprised though he was that Jango Fett never came to receive his bounty for Gardulla's death. He discovered the answer soon enough, for he later found out that Jango Fett was killed on Geonosis. Later on, Jabba would do business with Jango Fett's clone son, Boba Fett. The Clone Wars Following the recapture of Sarapin during the Clone Wars, Jabba found himself in a position he'd never imagined: aiding a top general for the Galactic Republic during the Second Battle of Tatooine. Since Boorka the Hutt (a rival of Jabba's) was in league with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Jabba concluded that his fellow gangster had gone too far with his antics. Thus, when the Republic's newly arrived clone army proved too small to attack the Confederacy's base on the planet, Jabba became involved. After bolstering their forces, Jedi Generals Echuu Shen-Jon and Naat Reath successfully engaged the Separatist enemy and slew the vile Boorka. For their troubles, Jabba gave them five thousand nova crystals; glad to be rid of the rival. But Jabba, being a true Hutt crime boss, always tried to make profits by doing business with both sides of a war. When Separatist leader Wat Tambor, Foreman of the wealthy Techno Union, contacted him, Jabba agreed to help the Separatist smuggle huge shipments of construction materials and cortosis to the planet Metalorn. His involvement with the Confederacy was discovered by Republic informant Raala Ponchar, but battle droids under the command of Saato captured her and she was imprisoned in his palace. When the Jedi Council learned of Ponchar's disappearance, they sent Anakin Skywalker to investigate. The young Jedi freed Ponchar from the palace's dungeon, killed Saato and relayed the information about Jabba's involvement to Master Kenobi. Some time afterwards, Boba Fett, the cloned "son" of Jango Fett, read his father's "book" which instructed him to visit Jabba. Fett had a run-in with the dangerous Separatist Commander Durge, however, before he could do so. Fett soon managed to escape Durge, and quickly found himself in Jabba's employ. One of the reasons Jabba accepted Boba was to repay the favor Jango Fett did him by killing Gardulla the Hutt a decade earlier. While working for Jabba, Boba had separate plans that had nothing and everything to do with the Hutt at the same time. Besides this, Fett still had connections with the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Count Dooku. During the mid-Clone Wars, Jabba requested the Jedi's help in finding his son, Rotta, in exchange for passage through Hutt space, for the Separatists control all the major hyperspace lanes. He also sent bounty hunters, who tracked his son to Teth but all came back beheaded. Count Dooku and the CIS kidnapped Jabba's son, allowed the Jedi to get him back, and employed lies, secret video, and an all-out assault to get him back and to curry the crime lord's favor. Ultimately, the Jedi proved victorious and eventually earned Jabba's trust, for a time. Jabba was angry at the main instigator of the plot, his own uncle Ziro, who was planning to take control of his nephew's empire. Underling mayhem (22 BBY - 3 ABY) Majordomo Jabba had several lieutenants, and over time, each one helped him control a certain part of the growing criminal empire of Jabba's. His oldest, and best, majordomo was Naroon Cuthus, whom Jabba respected but couldn't let retire, since he knew too much about Jabba's activities. So, in return for his long service, Jabba gave him a quick death. The ensuing power vacuum created a rivalry between a Twi'lek named Bib Fortuna and a Human smuggler named Bidlo Kwerve for the seat as Jabba's right hand man. Jabba enjoyed watching the competition and pitted the two cronies against one other. When Jabba was given his "beloved" pet rancor, Kwerve got the pleasure of being the monster's first public feast, with Fortuna becoming Jabba's new majordomo by default. In 22 BBY, Jabba's father, Zorba, was imprisoned after being tried for illegal gemstone mining, convicted, and sentenced to prison on Kip. After a bribery attempt to free Zorba failed, Jiliac assumed control of the Desilijic clan, with Jabba next in the line of succession. Jabba also regularly employed many bounty hunters, one of his favorites being a Gand named Zuckuss. Jabba hired the bounty hunter for many successful yet infamous missions. Also, Jabba had his workers construct a modified protocol droid, who preferred himself to be called 4-LOM. Jabba was pleased with the pair's work and frequently employed them. Dealing with scum Around five years before the Battle of Yavin, Jabba took his yacht, Star Jewel, and set off for the headquarters of Gaar Suppoon, an old acquaintance of the Hutt's. Jabba informed Gaar that there was a bomb in his palace, but when the Galactic Empire sent Kosh Kurp to investigate, no bomb was discovered. After a heated trade war, with Jabba outwitting Gaar on every trade, Gaar tried to kill the Hutt. Jabba responded by letting loose a fatally poisonous Tromonid on Gaar, which bit him almost immediately. Threatening to blow everyone up with a bomb he possessed, Jabba persuaded Gaar to give him everything they traded for an antidote to the fatal bite. When Gaar was reminded about the bomb, he played along and asked Jabba to detonate it. Things took a turn for the worst when Jabba called Gaar by his real name, Sono Bomoor. Kurp, recognizing the name as that of the man who had killed his family, took a shot at the man. The blaster bolt ricocheted, exploding Gaar's head. Kurp realized he was the actual "bomb", and had played right into Jabba's plan. While leaving the planet, Scuppa, the captain of Jabba's ship, spotted a Nuffin freighter, which they believed to have a wealth of riches ripe for the taking. Jabba, Bib Fortuna, and two Weequays boarded the ship, leaving a Gamorrean guard behind to guard the Star Jewel. When the group entered the vessel, they were taken captive by the vile Princess Nampi. Nampi put the guards and Bib into the larder, while Jabba and Scuppa confronted her. Jabba was eventually sent to the larder as well, refusing to give up the riches in the ship. Scuppa, being an opportunist, realized that he was now in charge of Jabba's finances and agreed to marry Nampi to preserve his life. The act was foolish, and he didn't realize in his haste that Nampi's species ate the male on the wedding night. In horror, Scuppa realized that he'd become Nampi's appetizer. When Jabba was called into her chambers to be the main course, the Hutt quickly deduced what had happened, and used the situation to his advantage. Long beforehand, Jabba had installed a remote in Scuppa's skull that released Xenoboric acid should his captain ever betray him. Now in control, he offered Nampi a chance to give over her riches, lest he detonate the remote. Upon her refusal, he pushed it, without a hint of regret, and, in a matter of seconds, Nampi exploded. The guards and Bib were soon unlocked, and started to loot Nampi's hold. Humorously, Jabba suggested that his Twi'lek majordomo "wear his boots" into the exploded viscera. Jabba planned to sell Nampi's ship to Cabrool Nuum when they were finished with it. When faced with what to do with the deceased Princess's guards, however, Bib at first suggested selling them to Nuum as slaves, but Jabba had a more sadistic idea. He decided to launch them into the vacuum of space to "see'em pop". At first, when Jabba met up with Nuum, the meeting between the two crime lords was friendly. Things began to turn sour, however, because of an argument with Nuum about the offer of Jabba murdering Vu Chusker, Nuum's rival. Nuum sent Jabba to a spare room, where, afterwards, Nuum's son, Rusk, soon contracted Jabba to kill his father instead. Jabba proudly obliged. With Nuum suffocated in his sleep, Jabba enlisted Rusk as a dealer and partner. Rusk objected, and sent Jabba to the deep holds. While in the prison, Jabba met another member of Nuum's family, Norba, Rusk's sister, who wanted Rusk dead. Jabba agreed, and crushed Rusk in the creature's office with his own two hands, helped in part by Norba. Norba then proceeded to send the Hutt to the deep hold. When Norba came to visit the Hutt, Jabba laughed when she said she wanted Vu Chusker dead. Jabba, after telling her to listen up, leaned towards the bars of the cell. When she leaned in to listen, he pulled her into his mouth and swallowed her whole. He then grabbed the keys and escaped. During his escape, Jabba ran into—of all beings—Vu Chusker. Without warning, Jabba crushed Chusker into the ground and hovered to his ship via repulsor sled. The Hutt thought, in hindsight, that he should have just killed Chusker in the first place. At the time Jabba returned to his palace, his devious majordomo, Bib Fortuna, had recruited six of Jabba's more dissatisfied minions (including Nivek) to kill Jabba's guards after making them tell all of their secrets to him. Unfortunately, shortly after they started putting the plan into action, guards Gru'um and Miramba unleashed a pack of freckers, thus spoiling the plan. Bib and the would-be assassins managed to kill all the freckers, earning thanks from the Hutt for remaining a loyal hero. Fortuna couldn't bring himself to kill Jabba following this. After all, Nivek and the other co-conspirators died in the struggle with the freckers, taking Bib's failed plan with them to the grave. Intrigue among the Hutts Soon, the talents of a young, roguish smuggler named Han Solo caught the eye of Jabba and his great-uncle, Jiliac. Impressed with the boy's performance, the pair hired Han to smuggle spice throughout the galaxy, thus profiting from the distribution of the illegal drug. Han quickly proved his mettle, and was given tougher and more exciting assignments such as the infamous Kessel Run. Initially unbeknownst to Han, Jiliac and Jabba were preparing to make their bid for supremacy among the Hutt kajidics by targeting the Besadii clan's spice refining operation on Ylesia. Han's piloting abilities while flying for the Desilijic clan allowed him to narrowly escape a brutal pirate attack, the blame of which was this laid upon the Besadiis. Aruk the Hutt, clan leader of Besadii, and his offspring, Durga, were outraged at the ensuing claims. A Council was convened on Nal Hutta to discuss the recent events, the resulting verdict finding the Besadii clan innocent of all transgressions. It was then that Jabba and Jiliac decided that Aruk needed to die. Contacting the High Priest Toroenza of Ylesia, Jabba and Jiliac arranged for a Malkite poison to be used to kill Aruk. Although Aruk was successfully slain, Imperial entanglements threatened to ruin life for the Hutts when Moff Sarn Shild announced a campaign against Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa. The savvy Hutt families tried to bribe Shild, but when that failed, Jabba and Jiliac instructed Han Solo to contact the Imperial Admiral leading the attack and subvert him. Solo was successful in buying the Imperial battle plan, and began preparations to defend Nar Shaddaa. As a backup, the Hutts hired Drea Renthal's mercenary fleet to protect Nal Hutta. Surprisingly, the smugglers and spacers of Nar Shaddaa, with the aid of Drea Renthal and the Imperial battle plan, defeated the Imperial forces, allowing the Hutts to escape the wrath of the Empire. It wasn't long before Aruk's son, Durga, suspected Jiliac's involvement in his father's demise and challenged Jiliac's right to rule under Old Law. In the impending duel, Durga slew Jiliac. Whereas most beings would have felt grief or anger, Jabba only saw an opportunity to advance. By killing Jiliac's helpless orphaned youngling, Jabba successfully established himself as the leader of the Desilijic kajidic. Smuggler scandal A Rybet named Moruth Doole was Jabba's main source of spice, Doole's knack for picking competent smugglers made transport much easier. Having encountered Han Solo and Chewbacca many times on their spice runs, Doole had no objections about turning in the smuggler to the authorities, if it paid the right amount. The ensuing Imperial patrol came crashing down on one of Jabba's spice runs that Solo was hauling. Unknown to many, Doole was the reason for Solo's loss of Jabba's paid-in-advance spice cargo. Originally, Jabba held Han solely accountable; however, Jabba eventually found out that Doole was spice skimming, and, suspecting Doole's betrayal, posted a contract on him. Doole staged a prison revolt on Kessel in order to draw attention away from himself. Although the warden worked for Jabba, more than half the guards of the prison were secretly being paid by Doole, making the ploy that much easier. However, Doole was captured, and was soon brought before the Hutt. In an act of mercy, he begged to be left alive: Doole traded one of his eyes for his life. The price of the lost cargo was once more attributed to Solo. Seven years after Jabba's demise, Moruth Doole would meet his end at the fangs of a hungry energy spider. Underworld overlord By the dawn of the Rebellion, Jabba had become the most powerful crime lord in the Outer Rim, perhaps even the galaxy. This was largely due to his near monopoly of the glitterstim spice business. By this time, the Desilijic kajidic had become the largest and most powerful among all the Hutt dynasties, trumping even their sworn enemies, the Besadii Hutts; Jabba using every opportunity to destroy the rival clan's conglomerate. Even at the height of his reign, the crime lord dealt with recurring problems: chronic illness caused him constant discomfort, and even his closest lieutenants had begun plotting his demise. The Hutt put his trust in no one other than his Nimbanese accountant Mosep Binneed and Ephant Mon, whom he made Chief of Security of his palace. It was at this time that the Hutt suffered a major financial loss when Han Solo, his best smuggler, dropped an entire cargo of valuable glitterstim while on a dangerous mission near Kessel. The spice was dropped because Han was boarded by an Imperial customs team. Jabba demanded that Han pay him the value of the cargo, but when the smuggler failed to reimburse his long-time employer, the Hutt put a bounty on Han's head. Greedo attempted to collect the bounty, but was killed by Han Solo. Following the death of Greedo, Jabba confronted Han in the Millennium Falcon's hangar bay, where he agreed to let Han go in exchange for a premium of fifteen percent. He left Han with a warning that if Han delayed payment again he would have a price on his head so high that Han would not be "able to go near a civilized star system". After the Battle of Yavin, it was speculated that Jabba was the underworld kingpin who funded the Imperial Dark trooper project and provided the Empire with smuggling ships. His thugs hunted Kyle Katarn, since General Rom Mohc put a bounty on his head. Katarn, along with Jan Ors, however, managed to complete their mission]] on Nar Shaddaa by vanquishing all the thugs that hunted him. However, Jabba's ship captured the Moldy Crow, Katarn's ship, as they left the moon. Katarn and Jan Ors were imprisoned in the Star Jewel and were to be fed to kell dragons, but Katarn was able to escape Jabba's clutches. This setback, however, was not a major concern for the criminal overlord. Days after the Battle of Yavin, Solo paid Jabba 500,000 credits worth in ancient Sith treasure, through Sprool the Trader. Jabba accepted the gift, but kept the bounty on Han, for it was too little, too late. However,Jabba soon forgave Solo's debt after smuggler saved his accountant Mosep Bineed (under the alias Jabba the Hut) from the stone-mites on planet Orleon. After that Han even made another Kessel Run for Jabba. But this quiet period for Solo was short-lived, because when Mosep found wrecked Crimson Jack's ship(which Jabba helped to refit and recondition) and learned about Han's part in destroying it, the bounty was once again placed on his head. Jabba and The Zann Consortium Some time before the Battle of Yavin, Jabba entered into a partnership with the weapons dealer Tyber Zann. However, neither partner apparently planned on this alliance being permanent. When Tyber learned that Jabba had purchased an artifact that had cost him half his great wealth the young smuggler struck. Tyber took several squads of mercenaries to Felucia, where Jabba met the Imperials to whom he was selling the artifact. Tyber managed to steal the artifact, but was captured. Transmitting to Zann on Kessel, he told him that he'd be dead, because he had sent an assassin to kill him. However, Tyber's associate, Urai Fen, managed to free him, and Tyber would go on to form the Zann Consortium, and decided to get his revenge on Jabba. He would go on to steal the Holocron. One battle of note between Jabba and the Consortium was the Battle of Hypori. Using a listening post on Saleucami Jabba had pinpointed the Constortium's bases and sent saboteurs to hit them. Although he was initially successful, Tyber rebounded and tracked down Jabba's droid factory on Hypori, to which he sent an attack force. Jabba suffered a rare defeat when Bossk switched sides for triple pay and Tyber and Urai were able to slice the Droideka Mark II's programming. With his newfound power Tyber killed Jabba's men and forced the Hutt to agree to a ceasefire that gave Tyber control of Saleucami and Hypori and the bounty on his head called off. 3 ABY - 5 ABY ((WIP)) Foot Note This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the NPCs history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:NPCs